hatena_haikufandomcom-20200214-history
Gluvr
Gluvr is a regular haikuer. She posted art and used gifs Haiku couldn't handle as icons. No one misses Haiku more than Gluvr. Flipnote Days 'General Info' Gluvr discovered Flipnote Hatena from their friend who now uses Haiku. Back in the days of Flipnote Hatena, Gluvr made lots of friends and usually spent her time in Gizmo Chat, or Iron Chat. She posted music videos, a couple speedpaints, and lots of pointless updates and questionaire memes. Gluvr learnt a lot about art here and if it weren't for Flipnote, they wouldn't be where they are today. 'Username' Gluvr's username was created by a friend from the past days of flipnote. Originally, she went by Cheese(smiley face), and then GizmoLover, and then GizmoLuvr(heart). Their friend recommended she change it to something that wouldn't scare the poor guy, but gluvr was worried nobody would recognize her so they agreed on gluvr. There. Thats what g means, now stop asking. (Yes, its pronounced gee-lover) Hatena Haiku 'General Info' Gluvr first came to Haiku in June 2010, and originally thought the site was used for posting poetry. They kinda forgot about the website and began to use it regularly in 2011. She mostly stayed around Brawler610's and Turbo's about pages, for ~Open Chat~ scared her and she didn't know what else to do around there, although she did post in keywords occasionaly. She spoke in teh n00beh speakeh XD oFTo until about August 2012 where she realized how stupid she seemed. Nowadays, Gluvr considers everyone her friend, uses her about page as a blog, and can use keywords like a normal person. She posts too many selfies. Gluvr changes her icon like she changes her clothes (which is very often). Their icons are usually broken .GIFs, although recently she has been using still images for icon fads. Most people remember Gluvr as being a happy and cheerful little girl that can see the positive in everyone. She is known for [1] "being effing adorable", [2] "being cute and bubbly", [3] "being a unique and creative artist and being a qt pie". 'Alternative Accounts' Gluvr has 5 accounts in total on Haiku. Her main account is [4] id:rabbitwanter. She made 2 joke accounts, as well: [5] id:missuslimolink and [6] id:TheRealAndrewHussie. The other account was id:zoruachan and the others were forgotten. 'Haiku Crushu' Gluvr created the keyword [7] who is your haiku crush?? ''in January 2013, to see if others had a crush on someone from Haiku as well. They admit to previously having a crush on many Haikuers.... 'Personal Keywords' *[9] gluvrs magical world of art!! (｡’▽’｡)♡'' *[10] gluvr plays pokemon x!! *[11] Questions for gluvr *[12] Just look here for keywords with "gluvr" in them 'Haikustuck' Gluvr was involved heavily in Haikustuck. She helped design characters, and drew fan art for mostly Clouteh and Kaytiia. Behind the Computer Screen Gluvr is xx years old. They spend their time on the internet, playing video games, cosplaying, drawing, and eating. She tends to stay on Haiku, Chatzy, and Tumblr, although she has accounts on many...many websites. Gluvr has too many fictional husbands and wives. Her music taste is a huge variety, ranging from Vocaloid trance to My Chemical Romance to anime OSTs. They have too many (fictional) husbands and wives. She tries not to be as boring as this wiki makes her seem like. Category:Haiku Users